This invention relates generally to security from shoplifting of articles of manufacture and pertains more particularly to electronic article surveillance marker assemblies for use with articles of manufacture.
One form of electronic article surveillance (EAS) marker in widespread use is in the form of a flat, thin, flexible, rectangular member which is applied adhesively to flat or curved exterior surfaces of articles. One shortcoming of such exterior surface application is that, while often covered by a bar code label, the presence of the EAS marker nonetheless is evident since it is visible from the sides of the bar code label. Still further, the EAS marker is accessible to a customer.
Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,909 discloses a so-called xe2x80x9csealxe2x80x9d comprising a one-piece body having first and second members closable one upon the other and thereupon respectively defining first and second outer seal walls and a tail peripherally continuous with at least one of the first and second members at a third outer seal wall, the tail having a hook at a free end thereof The seal body defines an interior recess and a detent opening into said third outer seal wall for retentive reception of the tail hook interiorly of the seal. An EAS marker is disposed in the seal body recess and is contained therein between the first and second outer seal walls upon closure of the first and second members.
The ""909 patent seal is used by circumscribing a portion of an article, e.g., a watchband, with the tail and then inserting the tail hook into the seal body detent.
The EAS marker is a flat ferromagnetic strip member and is detectable by various known EAS systems, e.g., where the marker is not deactivated (as at an article payment checkout counter) and is carried through EAS marker detection gates at a facility exit.
The present invention has as its primary object the provision of an improved electronic article surveillance marker assembly.
In attaining this and other objects, the invention provides an electronic article surveillance marker assembly, comprising a housing containing an EAS marker and a strap member having a detent structure at one end thereof and a tail extending from the detent structure to a free end, one side of the tail defining ratchet structure retainable by the detent structure, the detent structure being retained interiorly of the housing, the tail extending outwardly of the housing through a passage formed in a first wall of the housing, the housing defining an opening in a second wall of the housing in registry with the detent structure, the tail free end being movable through the second wall opening into the detent structure to be retained in the housing.
The invention will be further understood from consideration of the following description of preferred embodiments thereof and from the drawings where like reference numerals identify like parts throughout.